Epic Chronicles
by Peaceably
Summary: This is a tale of Mariposa Hamato and her cousin Yoshi Vincent Hamato. He goes by Vince though. Mari is a shy girl and this is how their lives got changed for ever after they realize she is the key to earths past present and unforeseen future. Also Mari X Vince . ;) enjoy reading.


Mari's Pov:

I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel. I rest my head on my desk in Chemistry class. He would think it is weird though; I mean we are cousins after all. Hell, we lived in the same home every day sense we were babies. It is bad, worse actually because he views me as his 'best friend' and hangs out with me more than his other friends. He does almost everything with me.  
The bell ring to let everyone know it is time for lunch. I get up and leave the room. I'm not going to lunch today, I need to clear my head a bit. "Mari wait up!" states my friend Sundara Barton. Everyone calls her Suni which is pronounced 'sun-I'. She is talkative, vibrant, and courageous. I on the other hand am shy, conserved, and unvocal unless it is people I know and even then I don't talk much. She is also the only person who knows about how I feel for my cousin and has been pressuring me to tell him. "Where are you going?" she asks. "the library." I reply.  
"Your chickening out cause you don't want your cousin to know aren't you?" she questions raising her eyebrow. I sigh nodding slightly. " He wouldn't act the way you think he would Suni. Sides, he is more into girls that don't look like science nerds and geeks."  
"that is such bull shit Mari. And even if it is like that you could change your wardrobe, wear make up, and change your hair style and you would look ten times sexier then all of those girls combined." She states with her hands on her hips. Even though I know she is right about that, it's still a profound fact that our fathers would not only be appaled my dad would have us move out to a different city. The family would be torn appart and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. "Suni, it would cause our families to seperat, I can't let that happen." I say looking at my feet. "So you will let you heart be crushed to pieces every time he dates someone other then you?" Suni asks furrowing her brow. I nod again knowing I probably have a sad look on my face. I turn around and almost bump into the person Suni and I was talking about. Yoshi Vincent Antonio Hamato, but more formally known by me as Vince.  
"Hey Maimai" he says flashing his trademark smile; which makes girls swoon over him all the time. I have to force myself not to fall to the swooning emotions I have coursing through my body at the moment. "God Vince, your gonna have me get gray hair before I turn fifteen." I say blushing slightly placing my hand on my chest. "Sorry, light footed." He replies chuckling. He takes my hand and starts pulling me toward the lunchroom. "We gotta get to the cafitieria before the good stuff is gone" He says. I smile sighing slightly. Plan to avoid Vince equals an epic fail. Sometimes being a freshman in highscool sucks.  
Vices Pov:  
"I'm sorry Vince but I can't. I got to go study for a test." Mari tells me. I raise my brow. She has been avoiding me lately and going to the library. I wonder what's bugging her? "Are you sure that's the real reason your skipping lunch or is one of the guys in gym class bugging you again?" I question with a slight frown. I don't like it when creeps bully her. She's shy and cause of that she becomes withdraw easily. Especially after being embarrassed by bullies. "Nothing happened in gym today. I think you scared them spit-less to even try and mess with me. But I do really have to study for the test." she says allowing herself to let out a warm smile. I sigh before replying. "Fine. After I eat I'll drop by the library. I could use some help on my science class work." I smile before letting go of her hand." Later" I say smiling at her giving a slight wave while heading to the lunch room. She is hidding something and I'll find out what when I head to the library in a few minutes.

_  
**Me: wow. tured out better then I thought.^^**  
**Mari+Vince:{share a glance}**  
**Me: Don't know when I'll get the next on up but I hope it'll be soon. ^^**


End file.
